Schools Out
by peacheykeen
Summary: LHNM SEQUEL. Miley, Lilly & Oliver are juniors now and Jackson, Sasha & Dean go to college. It's summer break and everyone decides to go on a holiday to the OC. What will happen when some extra guests turn up? Even more relationships, jealousy and drama!
1. Schools Out

**Schools Out**

**Summer Break**

"Come on!" Lilly yelled. "Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!"

"Chillax Lilly! Were going to get there." I tried to calm her down.

"I know, but I want get there now. Haven't you missed your brother? And your friends?"

"Yes, I have. But you don't have to go crazy about seeing them again, we will be at the airport in about half an hour."

"That's too long!"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Lets leave before her head explodes!"

"Hey! You're the one that's going to be driving, I should be saying that." I told him.

"Who cares? Can we just go?"

"I don't know when she'll be more crazy. Now coz she desperately wants to see Jackson or when she _does _see Jackson." Oliver mumbled and got in the car.

"I know, so obsessed!" I replied.

"Hey!" Lilly whacked me in the arm. "If Oliver had been off at college for ages you would be like this too."

"I guess I would." I admitted.

"Yes you would." Oliver declared.

He grinned.

"Shut up."

We were all so chatty today, even more than usual; especially Lilly, and I think you know why. We were all so excited to see Jackson, Dean and Sasha. We hadn't seen them in about 6 months and I didn't know I could miss them a lot in just half a year, but with them gone 6 months seems much longer than usual.

"It's still so weird, my two best friends dating. Miley and Donut Boy."

Oliver gave Lilly the evil eye.

"You can talk! You're the one dating my brother. _Lilly and Monkey Boy." _

She rolled her eyes. "Are we nearly there?"

"Getting close." Oliver answered.

We drove in silence for a little while and then I looked up ahead to see the airport. I decided not to tell Lilly, she would start going crazy and anyway she would find out soon so it doesn't really matter.

Oliver parked and then stopped the car. "Were here."

Lilly didn't – surprisingly – say anything, she just grinned.

We jumped out of the car and walked inside the airport.

"You don't seem as crazy anymore." I told Lilly.

"I may seem like that on the outside but I haven't calmed down on the inside." She replied.

The three of us looked around for the section the others would be in.

I spotted them just as Lilly shouted, "There they are!"

There we saw Jackson, Dean and Sasha standing over by the baggage claim. I then noticed someone else with them. The girl looked familiar but I couldn't put a name to her face.

Then it hit me.

_Lilly isn't going to be too thrilled to see her._

We started to run over to them.

Jackson picked up Lilly and kissed her and she gave him a hug after Jackson put her down, then hugged Sasha and Dean.

"Hey guys." I greeted them, grinning, and hugged Jackson, Sasha and Dean.

"Miley!" The girl exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in so long!" She said and hugged me.

"You guys already know each other?" Lilly asked, confused. "So you would have known her before college."

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, we've known each other for ages." Jackson responded and then looked at the girl. "It's been good to catch up with you."

Lilly nodded, not looking happy. I then noticed that Lilly noticed that the girl had linked arms with Jackson.

"This is Lilly and Oliver." Jackson told her. "Guys, this is Brianna."

Lilly looked at her raising her eyebrows. "Bri-ann-a."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ashlea's POV**

"It's summer!!" I exclaimed to Jordan.

She grinned. "We so have to go back to Malibu, like we did in freshman year!"

"If everything's still crazy back there we will definitely have something to do during summer."

"Very true my friend. Very true."

"Everything changes in summer. So maybe it isn't crazy."

"Miley lives there, of course it's still going to be crazy."

"Good point."

I was over at Jordan's house and Declan walked into the lounge room where we were.

His college was not far away so Declan had already got back home.

I'm not sure why, but for some reason, I kind of like him. There's something about him that makes me like him, something that makes me want to rush over and kiss him. It's tempting, but luckily I have a conscious to stop me. I knew Miley used to like him. Maybe there is something that makes girls fall in love with him. Though, I may seem like I like him _a lot _(maybe because I said I wanted to rush over and kiss him) I don't actually, just a bit, which only made me a teensy weensy bit jealous of his girlfriend.

Anyway, enough about that, I have to make some plans for this summer!

I looked over at the door when I heard it open.

It was Declan's girlfriend, Bek. How ironic.

"Give me another chance, please, Deccy." Bek pleaded.

He glared at her. "First of all do _not _call me Deccy and second of all, no, I won't. Just go back to Jerry Jerk-Pants or whatever the hell his name is."

Bek looked mad for a second but then quickly went back to looking upset. There was sadness in her eyes. "I'm really sorry, just please, one more chance."

She looked like she was about to drop on the floor at his feet and beg for forgiveness.

That's something I would like to see!

"No." Declan said madly and walked off into another room.

Bek clenched her teeth together and looked really mad then.

"Fine then, I wouldn't want to be your girlfriend ever." She muttered under her breath, and walked outside slamming the door behind her.

But then once she got outside I heard a loud sob.

_Sound like she wants to be with Declan to me._

Wow. Summer has only just started a couple of days ago and things have already started to change!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summer's POV**

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to Malibu for some of the summer to see Kelsi and Amber and Lilly again, and everyone else." I heard Chase say on the phone. "Haven't seen them in ages."

I grinned evily.

_So he's going to Malibu this summer._

"Your going to Malibu, are you?" I said as he got off the phone.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well I think I'll come to, you know to accompany my brother."

"What are you going to do?"

"Hmm…" I put my hand on my chin pretending to think. "Maybe make your life miserable."

"You already do. Have ever since you were born." He replied. "They first year of my life. Good times, good times."

"Why?"

"You weren't born." He stated.

"This summer is going to be fun. Like the time in freshman year in Malibu, now _that _was good times."

He rolled his eyes. "So what's your reason this time to make me miserable?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe coz you sent that email 2 years ago and Kelly and Jade have made my life living hell since!"

"Oh get over it! You are a living hell. You deserved it, anyway."

"I can't wait till next year and you'll be off at college." I muttered under my breath.

I walked out the front and got in my parents car (I didn't have one yet but I'm saving up for one) and drove over to my friend's house.

I knocked at the door and my friend Ellie answered.

"Hey!" She greeted me.

"Hi." I walked inside. "Okay, I need help with something."

"Yeah?"

"Okay I have to get back at Chase."

"You already have many times."

"But those are just small little pranks!" I exclaimed. "I need a big prank!"

"It's been two years, Sum."

"Hey, you've always liked a little harmless prank, haven't you?"

"Oh yeah, a little harmless prank that's scarred people for life." She replied sarcastically.

"Come on, okay yeah it may have been two years, but it's been two years of hell from Kelly and Jade."

"I know things change during summer but you are _never _going to change."

"I know that but I need you to help me out here!"

She thought for a while and then replied, "maybe instead of pulling a prank on Chase you do something to Kelly and Jade instead, maybe that will stop the hassling you."

"I can't believe I haven't thought of that myself! And then the rest of this year and all next year will actually be good. I mean as good as school can get."

"Yeah, which isn't that good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **It's the first chapter and Summer is already trying to think of prank to pull on someone! Sorry it was really short, but it was just of what was happening the first day of summer break. Hope you like it! Please review.

**Jess xxx**

BTW again, do you guys want Becca, Steph and Emily to be in this story?


	2. Its Summer break so Summer has come!

Schools Out A/N: Sorry such the late update! The computer stuffed up about three times, I had writers block and I was pretty busy anyway. Sorry if it's confusing with all the characters. Everybody in the story will just be the same cast as LHNM plus Brianna and Declan.

If you forgot who Brianna and Declan were, Brianna was Jackson's girlfriend right at the start of LHNM and Declan is Jordan's brother who Miley liked at the start of LHNM when they lived in Tennessee.

Anyway I'll try to update much quicker now with this story, I've got lots of ideas for it now. Hope you guys are all still reading. Enjoy!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Schools Out**

**Chapter 2: It's Summer break so Summer has came!**

"Miley, I just found out the worst news _ever_!" Lilly told me.

"Oh, great. Please tell this isn't something that's going to ruin our summer."

"It most likely is." She replied. "Oh, and giving you a hint, you just said her name."

"Best friend with evil cousin say what?!" I exclaimed.

I was already unhappy and the summer had just started. Great.

"Chase just called and warned me about her. That's how bad she is!"

"Oh trust me, I know how bad she is."

"I remember when she used to live in Malibu." Lilly shuddered.

"Poor thing."

"Yeah, and the worst part about it is she's flying in today."

My eyes widened.

Lilly and me were sitting on the couch while Sasha, Jackson and Oliver were sitting on the floor transfixed in some movie that they didn't even notice us saying that Summer was coming here.

Brianna and Dean were coming over soon and like I thought Lilly wasn't too fond of her.

"Well on the Brightside Ash and Jords are coming as well."

Jordan and Ashlea were coming down for the summer! Yay!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chase's POV**

Summer and me were sitting down waiting for our plane to arrive.

"I can't wait to go back to Malibu again!" Summer exclaimed. "It will be great to see the others again!" I rolled my eyes.

There was only one reason because of that and I betcha you can guess it right.

"2:30 Flight to Malibu is boarding now." Was called and Summer and me got up out of our seats.

We showed our tickets to the lady who was checking them and walked through the passageway to the plane.

Summer and me took our seats and waited for the plane to take off.

I looked over at Summer to see her clutching onto the armrests tightly and breathing heavily.

"Umm, are you okay?" I asked curiously.

"Fine, great, never been better. I'm really happy actually; I like plane trips, there great. Just awesome." She replied nervously.

"Your afraid of flying." I said smirking.

"No I'm not!" Summer responded looking shocked. "I'm not scared of flying at all! Why would I be? If anything, I'm afraid of being on the ground!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Uh-huh. Sure."

The plane started to bump a bit and Summer shrieked.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down. Were up thousands of feet in the air going hundreds of kilometers an hour its bound to be a bit rough now and then."

"B-b-but I-it was never like this last time we w-were on a plane." Summer stuttered.

"We've hit some small turbulence at the moment." I heard the pilot say of the PA system.

Summer grabbed my arm. "Chase!" She said with panic in her voice.

"Summer it's okay." I reassured her though I didn't sound so reassuring myself.

I was okay but Summer she was hysterical. She was holding onto my arm so tight she was cutting of my circulation!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

**Brianna's POV**

I walked up to Jackson's house with Dean – we'd become pretty good friends since we met – and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard someone yell and the two of us walked in.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them with a bright smile. "Hey Jackson." I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

I turned around to Lilly. "Hi Lilly." I smiled at her.

"Hi." She replied in monotone.

I went and sat down next to her, "It is so good to see Jackson and Miley again. They're great people, don't you think? And they have such good friends like you. I've missed Jackson so much." I said grinning.

Lilly didn't look too convinced. She glanced at Miley and replied, "Yes, they are great people. Did you hear Jackson and I are dating?"

"I did, actually. Well Jackson and me used to date before he moved. We were such a great couple, you know we didn't actually officially break up."

"I'm sure you didn't." I looked over at Jackson, he didn't seem to notice that we were talking about him but Sasha and Oliver were looking at each other confused.

"Yeah, and-" Lilly cut me off.

"Shh. Just for one second, cant you." She picked up her phone which ringing and I rolled my eyes. "I need to answer this."

"_Hello?" "Yeah. Okay." "Sure, whatever. That's real likely." "Your serious? Oh my god!" "Yeah, I'll be there. Bye."_

Miley turned to Lilly. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah Lilly, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost!" I said pretending to care.

"Its Chase and Summer. They were in a plane crash."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lilly's POV**

"Come on Jackson! Hurry up!" I yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He shouted back.

"I'm about to drive away if you don't get here now!"

Jackson rushed over and got in the car. "Lilly, you don't have your license."

"I know, now lets go!"

Jackson drove off and we made our way to the airport, where Chase and Summer was. Great way to start off your summer holidays, isn't it?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me, Jackson, Oliver and Miley got to the airport (Sasha, Brianna and Dean stayed at home). We rushed over to the gate outside where Chase and Summer's plane was supposed to land and found my parents. Chase was with them, but there was no sign of Summer.

There was ambulances there and lots of people shouting

"You guys!" I yelled out and we went over to them. "Are you okay Chase? What happened to Summer?" They both looked pretty upset.

"It wasn't a really bad crash. No one died, but a lot of people were injured. I'm okay but Summer, she got hurt."

"Is she okay?" I asked and glanced from Chase to mum then to dad worriedly.

Mum nodded to one of the ambulances. My face fell.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"They say she just fractured her leg but they aren't completely sure."

I walked over to the ambulance where Summer was. She was lying on a stretcher.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Better than ever." Summer grinned.

"What? I thought you fractured your leg?!"

"Pff, who knows?"

"What did you tell them?" I asked and Jackson, Oliver, Miley, Chase and my parents walked over.

"That I'm in pure agony!" She cried. "It's killing me!"

"Oh my god!" Miley said anxiously. "Summer?"

"It hurts! It hurts so much!" She said and then winked at me when the others weren't watching.

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't we just let the doctors or whoever they are take care of it. She seems like she's fine."

Miley pulled me away. "Are you crazy? I mean I know she's a bitch but she's obviously hurt, and she is your cousin!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. How long are we going to be here for?" I asked.

"Lilly, don't you have any respect for your cousin? Were going to be here as long as we need."

"Why don't you just send her to a hospital and we can all go home?"

My parents looked at me madly. "We can't just send her to a hospital! We need to get her checked out first."

"Fine, but I'm going to a café while I wait."

"Lilly its kind of mean that your cousin has been in a plane crash and she's hurt and traumatized and all you can think about eating?" Mum told me sternly.

"Oh yes. I am so sorry. I'm going to punish myself by going home!"

"Lilly, are you okay?" Miley asked me.

"She's faking it!"

"She doesn't look like it," we glanced at Summer.

"My leg. It's killing me." She yelled and dad shouted out to someone.

"Trust me. It's Summer."

"Good point."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV

We were all back at my place catching up with each other.

"I can't believe you pulled that off. Why did you even do it?" Lilly asked Summer.

"I was bored. I was just in a plane crash, shouldn't I be able to have some fun?"

I glanced at everyone else. "Okay…"

"What do you reckon we should do this Summer?"

"We should go camping!" I suggested.

"Camping?" Lilly looked at me. "Just because you love camping, doesn't mean the rest of us do."

"Well why don't we rent a holiday house at the beach?" I asked the others.

"Miley, we live at the beach!" Jackson said to me.

"Another beach!"

"Where are we going to go?" Chase asked.

"Umm…somewhere in California."

"The OC!" Lilly said excitedly.

"Yes!" Sasha agreed.

"Cool, but there's eight of us, how will we all get there together?" Brianna asked.

"Brianna, there's nine." Lilly said.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to add you in." Brianna replied and Lilly glared at her.

They only have known each other for a couple of days and Lilly already hates her. That's great.

"Well I've got a car and so does Jackson so will all be able to go." Oliver added in.

"Isn't Ashlea and Jordan coming down as well, though?" Brianna asked.

"They can meet us there." I replied.

"Well I guess it's settled. Were going to the OC!" Sasha exclaimed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Hope you like this chapter! Like I said before I'll try and update much quicker. Send a review please!

Jess x


	3. Road Trip To The Police Station

**A/N: This whole chapter is in Sasha's point of view. **

**Schools Out**

**Chapter 3: Road Trip To The Police Station **

"Okay, has everyone got their stuff?" I asked.

Everyone groaned. "Yes, for the fifth time!" Oliver told her. "So are we going to leave now?"

I like to be really organised and make sure none of us forget anything so I am always asking people things like that. I think it gets on peoples nerves.

Miley's friends Ashlea and Jordan and Jordan's brother Declan came down a couple of days ago, even though we told them we would meet them. Anyway, surprisingly there were quite a few houses still available during most of the holidays, and Miley – being Hannah Montana could afford a nice house. We all chipped in, though.

"I've got some tents and some…" Miley trailed off as everyone groaned. "Hey, we might decide we want to camp out on the beach or something."

"That actually sounds pretty fun going camping." I pitched and everyone's heads turned to me in sync.

Miley looked at everyone smugly. "Thank you Sasha. This is going to be awesome! And we get three weeks without dad's fruit puns."

"I heard that." Robby Ray yelled out and walked downstairs.

"You know I'm just kidding. Love you! Let's go!" Miley said hurriedly. "Bye daddy!"

Everyone said bye to Robby and started heading out to the car.

"Wait, guys I really don't think this is a good idea." I called out.

Jackson sighed. "Sash, don't worry. We've got everything planned out." I smiled weakly at him. "If you say so." I wasn't too convinced, though.

You see, Oliver being the donut he is, happened to forget that his car was at a shop getting it repaired. It was supposed to be fixed by today according to him. Anyway, that left us with Jackson's seven seat car when there are twelve of us. We all walked outside to the car and got in. "ROAD TRIP!" Jordan screamed as we took off.

"Ow!" Brianna yelled and glared at Lilly. "You just stepped on my head!"

"I am so sorry!" Lilly tried to be sincere.

"Yeah, guys, I know we do some crazy stuff but this is just ridiculous!" I exclaimed. "I mean 12 people in a 7 seat car? Are you kidding me?!"

Miley, sitting on Oliver's lap, turned towards me. "I like it."

"Oh my lord! Miley just don't talk. I'm serious. Do NOT talk!" Lilly told her.

"Yeah, well I'm getting squashed down here. By someone's feet! And when I say someone I mean Lillian!" Brianna complained.

Brianna, Declan and Chase were all squished up on the ground and Lilly and Miley were sitting on Jackson and Oliver.

"Can you guys stop yelling?! I'm trying to drive!" Dean yelled.

"Like your trying to be really careful! You're going way too fast! Can you go slower?!" I yelled back.

"I just want to get there quick! Jesus Christ!" Dean and I continued yelling at each other and soon enough everyone was yelling over the top of each other. No one could understand a word anyone else was saying, while Chase, Declan and Brianna were banging their heads on the seats.

"OH MY GOD! DEAN! SLOW DOWN!" Ashlea yelled over the top of us all and we all look directly in front.

…….

I looked up. "Is everyone okay?" I asked cautiously.

Everyone else lifted their heads and looked around. Dean had sped way over the speed limit and crashed into a pole on the side of the road. Luckily everyone seemed to be fine.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Miley screamed. "Chase?!"

He was lying on the car floor, not moving, and blood streaming from his head. Summer jumped to the car floor and started shaking him. "Chase? Chase! Wake up!" He was knocked out.

I opened the door. Let's get him out of the car. Summer, Miley and I all helped lift him out of the car and onto the nature strip.

"Quick! Someone call an ambulance!" I shouted.

Jackson got out his phone and dialed in 911 when Dean snatched the phone out of his hands. "Are you guys fucking idiots?! We can't call the ambulance! We'll be busted! We'll be thrown into jail!"

"Dean, what is the matter with you?! Chase is unconscious and your just thinking about us getting into trouble! It was all our own damn fault and were gonna have to deal with that!" Lilly yelled at him.

Miley, Lilly and I yelled at Dean while Jackson went to call an ambulance again and the others crowded around Chase, trying to wake him up.

Declan ripped off a part of his t-shirt and wrapped it around Chase's head to stop all the blood flowing out, while Summer tapped him lightly on the face trying to get him to gain consciousness.

"Jackson do not call the ambulance! We can help Chase! Do you want to be arrested?!"

Summer jumped to her feet. "Dean, you fucking dickhead!" Summer slapped him across the face. "Stop fricking worrying about yourself and help your friend! Do you want him to bleed to death!?"

By this time drivers had stopped and bypassers had run over to help.

"Is he okay?" An old woman asked, concerned while her friend was calling in ambulance. Not more than 10 minutes later ambulances and police cars had arrived.

Dean squatted on the ground and put his head in his hands. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

I sat next to Chase, stroking his hair as he got picked up and put on a stretcher. Some of us were crying. Summer had tears streaming down her face. I've never seen her this emotional before. Chase's eyes opened and looked at all of us. "Chase!"

He got put in the ambulance and taken to hospital and like Dean predicted, the rest of us all got taken to the police station.

Officer Steiner and Officer Benson questioned all of us, asking what happened to Chase and who was in the car and pretty much just everything that was going on during the car trip. They seemed pretty nice, they didn't do that whole 'good cop, bad cop' thing, and I didn't think we were going to be in heaps of trouble. Just a fine or something like that. But my mind quickly changed when they shoved us into a prison cell.

Everyone repeated the same sentences over and over.

"I hope Chase is okay!" – "This is going to be on my permanent record and now I'm gonna end up working at Macca's for the rest of my life!" and "Were going to get raped and killed in here! I don't want to be raped and killed!"

"Guys, I am really sorry I got you into this mess. I shouldn't have been driving like a maniac and I especially shouldn't have tried you to stop calling an ambulance. I wasn't thinking. I was just freaking out." Dean apoligised.

"You damn right better be sorry!" Summer yelled holding her fist under his chin.

"Okay, let's not think about that and just try and figure out how to get out of here and see if Chase is okay." Declan said. That was the first time he had spoken since we had been locked in here.

Officer Steiner walked over to our cell and opened the door. _Oh my god! Thank god! We're free! We don't have to stay in this place any longer!_

We all grinned at each other.

"Okay let's go Rhiannon, in here."

"WHAT?!" We all yelled out at once.

Rhiannon walked into the cell. "Oh my god!" I whispered.

Rhiannon was about 6'6 and looked like a body builder. And she looked really mad.

"So Rhiannon," Lilly said nervously, "what are you in here for?"

"A man was being a dick so I beat him unconscious." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Steiner, Benson! Please let us out!" I yelled banging onto the cell door.

My heart was racing about a hundred times a second. I'm in prison! Chase is in the hospital! And there is a freaking psycho staring at me!

Officer Benson walked over. "What is it?" He asked bleakly.

"Uhh, umm…well, uhh…" _Oh my god, what am I supposed to say_?

"Uhh…You know that uniform is pretty sexy." I said, trying to be seductive. "Has anyone ever told you, you have a nice smile? Good for kissing, I bet."

I licked my lips. _I can't believe I am doing this. _Everyone was staring at me, stunned. "Uh, open the door and we can test it out."

_Oh my god! Oh my god! He's grinning. What the hell?! He is friggen creepy! He's like thirty or something!_

He licked his lips too. "Oh my lord!" I clapped my hand over my mouth.

Everyone was completely silent. _Will someone please talk!_ Everyone was too creeped out and shocked to even be able to speak, though. Okay, I do not like this guy! Then, finally, someone broke the ice.

Miley walked forwards. "How about we have our phone call now?"

We were right back to where we started. We walked in the front door at Miley's house and flopped onto the couch. "Thank god you're okay, Chase."

Mr. Stewart had picked him up from the hospital just before he picked us up from the police station and got that weird, creepy police officer to let us out. The doctor had told him that he just had a concussion and he will be fine but he will have to take some medication for a couple of weeks and to be very careful.

"Thank god we are out of that place! If I was in there one more minute I would have punched someone in the face!" I'm not sure who was talking, I am so out of it. Just trying to digest this whole situation.

Mr. Stewart was yelling something at us but I wasn't listening. I could easily guess it, though:

"You guys decide to go on one trip and end up in prison. Go figure. I can't believe how irresponsible you guys could be! Chase could have died! You all could have died! And Dean why were you driving so irresponsible! Did you know that, that's illegal?! Did you know it's illegal to have 12 people in a 7 seat car?! I am so disappointed in all of you! And I had to pay that fine! You are all going to pay back every single cent!" Something like that.

After about an hour of him yelling at us, we tried to convince him to still let us go to Orange County for about four hours until he finally agreed, which was quite amazing. Well, how could he say no, even after what happened I still think we came up with quite a convincing argument. So all of us decided we may as well sleepover seeing there wasn't much of a point going home if we were all going to meet up here again tomorrow. Oh and Oliver got a call saying his car was fixed so we can actually drive there without breaking the law now.

"Get up!" Someone screamed into my hears and hit my with their pillow.

I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "What?!"

"Get up! Were going in about half an hour!" Miley exclaimed.

_How the heck is she so excited after what happened yesterday?! _I pulled myself up out of the sleeping bag I was lying inside. Everyone was waiting for me, as they'd been up for about an hour and were all already ready. I quickly got myself ready to go and we headed out the door for the second time.

"WOO! We're going to Orange County!" Ashlea screamed excitedly as we left.

**A/N: **Sorry for such a late update. I got sick of writing and then ended up completely forgetting about. I promise I will update really quickly now. I hope you guys are still reading! Quite an odd chapter. Anyway, please review! Loveeeeeeee Jess xx


End file.
